One Year With Onii-chan
by JunKusanagi
Summary: Kanade Tachibana, gadis yang memiliki kehidupan biasa bersama teman-temannya. Saat pulang kerumah, dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri, Kenji Tachibana. Bagaimana Kanade menjalani kesehariannya bersama sang kakak? WARNING : OOC, OC, TYPO, EYD gak bener, dll.


HALO...

Saya Author baru di fandom ini... Dan ini fic pertama saya loh... Jadi mohon bantuannya ya...

SELAMAT MEMBACA

DISCLAIMER : Angel Beats! punya om Jun-san... fic ini punya saya...

WARNING : TYPO, OC, OOC, EYD gak bener, dll.

**One Year With Onii-chan...**

Chapter 1 : Awal

Tokyo, kota yang ramai. Kota ini hampir tidak pernah tidur. Mungkin hampir sama dengan halnya Ney York. Ibukota Jepang yang padat di siang dan malam ini mengandung sejuta kenikmatan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Apartemen, pusat perbelanjaan, kasino, dan berbagai gedung pencakar langit berbaris dengan rapi seperti halnya tentara yang sedang melaksanakan latihan harian mereka. Dan di kota ini juga hidup seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil nan gemulai. Rambut putihnya memantulkan cahaya mentari pagi yang saat itu menyinari kota metropolitan tersebut. Pakaian seragam yang dikenakannya pun menandakan bahwa dia seorang pelajar, lebih tepatnya siswa SMA. Dengan sabarnya, dia menunggu kedatangan bus di halte tersebut.

"_Ohaiyou_, Kanade-chan..."

Gadis yang disapa Kanade itu pun menoleh kepada empunya suara tersebut.

"_Ohaiyou_, Yuri..." balasnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?" sang gadis nila yang dipanggil Yuri itu pun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Kanade.

"Ah.. Tidak juga. Aku baru saja sampai sini"

"Kau selalu berangkat pagi ya..."

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku harus mengerjakan dokumen yang belum ku urus kemarin"

"Ya, aku tahu. Memang menjadi staff OSIS itu menyulitkan ya.."

"Ya" angguknya pelan.

Tak berapa lama, seorang lelaki berambut merah datang dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"_Ohaiyou_, Yuri. Ohaiyou, Kanade." sapanya.

"_Ohaiyou_, Otonashi-kun"

"_Ohaiyou_, Yuzuru"

"Ku kira kalian sudah naik bus" lanjut pemuda yang bernama Yuzuru Otonashi yang tak lain dan tak bukan sahabat Yuri dan juga kekasih Kanade

"Ah.. Kau lihat sendiri kan, belum ada bus yang lewat sini" jawab Yuri.

"Ya.. Aku tahu" balas Otonashi.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau bertanya. _Baka!_" balas Yuri dengan sinis.

Kanade hanya bisa menahan tawanya lantaran mellihat sahabanya dan kekasihnya itu memperdebatkan masalah yang tak penting.

Yap, Kanade dan Otonashi sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Otonashi menyatakan perasaannya dihadapan teman sekelasnya. Hanya dengan bermodalkan tekad dan kata-kata yang romantis, dia bisa mendapatkan bidadari kecil yang terkenal dengan irit bicaranya itu.

"Yuri. Yuzuru. Bus nya sudah datang" Kanade membuyarkan perdebatan yang tak penting itu.

Saat pintu bus tepat di hadapan mereka. Mereka lalu naik bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang ingin berangkat kerja, serta para pelajar yang sudah siap untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Tepat jam 8.30, pesawat yang ditumpangi seorang pemuda itu mendarat di Tokyo International Airport. Rasa rindu terhadap negara dan kota kelahirannya ini lah yang mendorong pemuda ini untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya ini.

"Sudah 1 tahun ya, aku tidak melihatmu, Jepang" gumam pemuda tersebut.

Dia pun keluar bandara sambil menggendong tas ransel yang tak begitu besar dan juga menenteng tas gitar. Pemuda itu pun mencari taksi. Sesudah dia naik ke mobir ber-agrometer itu pun, dia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Ya, rumah yang sudah 2 tahun dia tinggalkan. Mungkin orang yang disayanginya pun rindu juga dengannya.

"Sudah 1 tahun, apakah kau masih mengingatku, Kanade" gumam pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda itu mengambil headset lalu memasangnya ke smartphone-nya. Pemuda itu pun memutar lagu kesukaanya.

* * *

Jam pun menunjukan jam 3.45. Kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah Kanade pun berakhir. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa untuk melepas kepenatan mereka semasa belajar tadi. Banyak siswa yang langsung pulang, tapi tidak sedikit juga mereka yang melnjutkan kegiatan mereka di sekolah tercinta ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka menjalankan ekstrakulikuler mereka masing - masing. Ada yang ekskul sepak bola, musik, baseball, dll. Kanade sendiri masuk ke ekskul musik. Yap, dia sudah bisa bermain alat musik, khususnya piano. Dia adalah andalan sekolah jika ada festival sekolah di sekolahnya.

Saat ini Kanade sedang merapikan bukunya di dalam kelas. Tak berapa lama pun, datanglah Yuri.

"Kanade-chan, ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak sang gadis yang bermarga Nakamura ini.

"Maaf Yuri, aku ada kegiatan ekskul" tolak Kanade dengan halusnya

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya..."

"Ya... Hati-hati di jalan, Yuri"

Setelah merapikan bukunya, Kanade pun berjalan menuju ruang ekskul musik. Sebenarnya pun, ekskul ini baru aktif 2 tahun. Setelah berjalan selama 5 menit, akhirnya Kanade pun sampai di ruangan tersebut. Di ruang tersebut sudah ada sang ketua ekskul tersebut, Masami Iwasawa dan 3 orang juniornya, Miyuki Irie dan Shiori Sekine dan juga Yui. Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa sekolah ini sudah punya band sendiri. Sebenarnya, sekolah ini punya 2 band sekolah. Tapi berhubung band yang satu itu sedang vakum, jadilah band ini yang menjadi andalan sekolah ini. nama band-nya adalah Girls Dead Monster, atau bisa disingkat menjadi GirlDeMo. Walaupun ini hanya band sekolah, tapi mereka sudah punya banyak penggemar, mulai dari siswa sekolah, hingga mahasiswa. Hebat bukan?. Oke, kembali kecerita. Kanade tak lupa menyapa mereka berempat.

"_Konichiwa_, Iwasawa, Sekine, Irie, Yui" sapanya.

"_Konichiwa_ (_senpai_)" jawab mereka berbarengan -khusus Irie, Sekine, dan Yui memakai embel-embel 'senpai' karena mereka masih kelas 1-

"Eh, mana Hisako?" tanya Kanade bingung.

"Katanya dia tiba-tiba pusing, jadi dia langsung pulang dan tidak ikut latihan" balas Iwasawa selaku sahabatnya HIsako

"Kalau begitu, apakah kita akan latihan, senpai?" tanya Yui langsung to the point.

"Baiklah.. Mau tidak mau, kita harus latihan tanpa Hisako" balas Iwasawa.

Akhirnya, mereka latihan. Ini mungkin akan menjadi kolaborasi yang luar biasa. Pasalnya, ini menyangkut genre lagu yang akan mereka mainkan pada festival sekolah nanti. Genre Rock yang dimainkan band GIrlDeMO akan berkolaborasi dengan melow-nya nada piano dari seorang Kanade Tachibana. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa bukan?

* * *

Setelah menjalani latihan, Kanade pulang berdua dengan Yui yang arah rumahnya searah dengan rumah Kanade. Kanade berinisiatif memulai perbincangan agar suasana tidak canggung.

"Yui-chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan HInata?"

"Biasa. Dia selalu saja mencuekiku, _senpai_. Dia itu orang yang menyebalkan. Jika saja bukan pacarku, aku mungkin akan menendang bokongnya itu" balasnya dengan nada seperti seorang yang mengomel

Kanade hanya bisa tersenyum melihan adik kelasnya yang satu ini. Yui memang terkenal anak yang hiperaktif. Tak heran, kalau nilai olahraganya itu paling tinggi di kelasnya. Tapi sisi buruknya, Yui adalah anak yang terkenal berandalan. Mengapa demikian begitu?. Itu karena dua hal berikut.

1. Dia selalu bergaul dengan anak laki-laki di kelasnya. Jarang sekali dia bergaul dengan teman perempuan di kelasnya.

2. Dia selalu terlibat pertengkaran dengan preman di jalanan. Tapi, entah ini mimpi atau nyata, dia selalu menang. Ckckck, anak yang kuat.

Back to Story

Kanade terus berbincang hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah tercintanya ini.

"_Tadaima_..."

Setelah membuka pintu dan masuk, Kanade melihat seorang pemuda yang dia kenal. Sangat ia kenal. Bahkan sosok pemuda ini tak asing di matanya. Pemuda yang familiar sekali. Rambutnya yang putih keabu-abuan.

"Sudah 1 tahun ya, Kanade" sapanya

Gaya bicaranya yang unik dan familiar di telinganya. Gaya berpakaian yang sopan namun tetap _cool_. Seseorang yang pertamakali mengajarkannya bermain piano, gitar, bernyanyi, dll.

Yap, dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakak dari seorang Kanade Tachibana, Kenji Tachibana.

To Be Continue...

* * *

YEEEEEEEEEEY... Akhirnya fic pertama saya jadi juga... Oh iya, buat para readers yang mau nanya-nanya, kritik atau saran, review saya aja ya... Review readers semua saya butuhkan untuk membuat lanjutannya lebih bagus kedepannya...

Sekali lagi... ARIGATO GOZAIMASU...


End file.
